La familia creepypasta
by milly loca
Summary: Milena Abelard, es una chica que a sufrido mucho lo cual la a hecho alguien fría y seria, pero un día deambulando por el bosque se encuentra con unos seres un poco raros pero agradables, que la adoptaran como una nueva integrante de su familia, que aventuras vivirá esta joven con su nueva familia?


Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando veía una película con mi hermanito (que cabe señalar que no me acuerdo del nombre de la película), así que sin mucha platica empecemos con esto.

Una cosa mas, los personajes de Creepypasta no me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece la historia y los Oc.

* * *

><p>Milena Abelard (me gusta ese nombre), es una chica huérfana desde una edad temprana y se mantenía ella sola en las calles de una ciudad diferente todo el tiempo, en su niñez ella trabajo en cosas diferentes para poder sobrevivir, pero cuando llego a otra ciudad conoció a un hombre que le ofreció techo y ella muy ingenua acepto sin saber que se estaba poniendo en peligro a ella misma, al llegar a una casa en el bosque que mas bien parecía un laboratorio salido de una película de terror antigua el hombre se volvió a Milena que solo miro alterada al hombre y vio una sonrisa un tanto maníaca en el rostro de el, y cuando menos lo pensaba ya estaba siendo arrastrada adentro del lugar por el científico mientras ella gritaba por ayuda aunque sabia que de nada servia, cuando por fin llegaron a una habitación donde la encerró y allí la dejo sola, después de unos meses la chica había cambiado por completo, su cabello antes negro ahora era de un color blanco, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran de un color violeta y de sus manos salían garras, su piel antes bronceada ahora era de un pálido tan blanco que parecía muerto, en ese momento vestía un camisón de paciente y en ese mismo momento la llevaban al laboratorio para que la examinaran y esas cosas pero lo que nadie sabia era que Milena desde ya hacen tiempo empezó a planificar su escape, así que espero a llegar al lugar indicado y cuando por fin llegaron la chica espero a que la dejaran libre de sus esposas las cuales le anulaban sus poderes (no lo mencione, pero ella tiene el poder de ver el futuro, sanación y sus garras), cuando eso ocurrió la chica actuó empezando con los guardias que la custodiaban saco sus garras y los empezó a matar recubriéndola con sangre, después de eso desactivo las cámaras de todo el lugar ya que ella era una genio de la tecnología, cuando los guardias empezaron a ver que todo fallaba fueron al salón de vigilancia donde Milena ya los esperaba (tampoco lo mencione pero ella se escabullo por lo ductos de ventilación), cuando llegaron la puerta se cerro detrás de los desafortunados que no sabían lo que les esperaba, mientras que detrás de la puerta había mas guardias esperando a que "el intruso" saliera para abrir fuego contra el, pero lo único que escucharon fueron gritos y cosas romperse, después de un rato todo se calmo y la puerta se abrió dejando salir una cabeza rodando.<p>

-Hora de la venganza, malditos-Susurro Milena con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Los hombres ahí presentes del miedo abrieron fuego contra la joven pero lo que ellos no sabían era que eso no servia con ella, así que solo pudieron enojarla mas y la chica corrió hacia ellos para poder matarlos y aunque mas de uno intento huir no pudieron esconderse de Milena que estaba decidida a matarlos por todas las torturas que le dieron durante mucho tiempo, después de matarlos a todos la chica solo sonrió con ternura ante la imagen de los hombre muertos ante ella.

-Que lindos están durmiendo-Dijo con ternura mientras que con la misma sangre de los muertos escribía en la pared, "Mi trabajo es hacer que seas feliz, te daré descanso eterno y felicidad".

Después se fue de ahí buscando la salida ella sabia que el científico que la torturo durante mucho había escapado pero no iba a perder el tiempo buscándolo, en ese momento llego a un lugar que ella nunca había visto antes así que entro y lo primero que vio fue un vestido negro con detalles morados corto hasta las rodillas estilo victoriano, unas botas negras con cadenas y medias a rallas color negro y morado, con guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos y tenían aberturas en los nudillos, ella solo sonrió y sacándolo de la vitrina en la que estaba se lo puso y antes de irse miro un accesorio mas un pequeño sombrero con una rosa morada en el ella lo tomo y se lo puso, después se puso un poco de maquillaje, labial de color morado, sombra de ojos negra y delineador, su maquillaje resaltaba con su piel en extremo pálida pero eso no le importo y después de arreglarse se fue de ese lugar, al bosque para que nadie la encontrara.

Durante un tiempo estuvo deambulando por el bosque ya que no podía regresar a la ciudad ya que sabia y temía que la encontraran y la llevaran de vuelta a ese horrible laboratorio, pero por el momento lo único que le preocupaba era encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y mas aparte no había comido nada en todo el día, cuando iba a bajar por un tronco que estaba en medio del bosque para poder pasar y continuar con su camino la chica sintió los efectos del no comer y cayo inconsciente al suelo y lo único que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una sombra de lo mas alta y al lado de esa sombra otras mas y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la chica despertó, miro que ya no estaba en el bosque si no en una habitación al principio se sobresalto por que pensó que el científico la había atrapado y llevado de nuevo al laboratorio, pero se dio cuenta de algo, esa habitación tenia ventanas y estaba iluminada por lo que se tranquilizo, pero le nació la curiosidad donde estaba así que se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, pero de pronto noto que había algo en la cama en la que estaba acostada y miro que era un muñeco con una luz roja en su cabeza en forma de zorro y que tenia dos colas, ella lo miro un poco y después lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo un poco, después de todo nunca había tenido un muñeco para abrazar cuando se sentía sola, pero después de un rato algo la sorprendió el muñeco estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo y lo separo de ella.

-Que pasa chica, no querías un abrazo?-Pregunto el muñeco con una sonrisa.

-KYAAAAAAA-Grito la chica tirando al pobre muñeco al otro lado de la habitación asustada.

En ese momento llego un hombre de lo mas alto al cuarto y miro a Milena muy asustada sentada en un rincón del cuarto, después de un rato miro al muñeco.

-Tails, que le hiciste?-Pregunto en tono serio el hombre sin rostro al muñeco.

-Nada Slender, yo solo le di un abrazo y ella me arrojo al suelo-Dijo Tails con tono serio mirando a Milena.

-NO ESPERABA QUE ME CORRESPONDIERAS EL ABRAZO-Grito la chica parándose de donde estaba y apuntando a Tails.

En ese momento llego otra persona al cuarto para ver que pasaba.

-Hey gente, por que tanto escándalo?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios con un traje de Link.

-Nada Ben, que Tails asusto a la chica que encontramos en el bosque-Dijo tranquilamente Slender mirando al chico-Bueno ven con nosotros para que conozcas lo que queda de la casa y a los demás que viven aquí-Dijo Slender ofreciéndole la mano a Milena, la chica solo la acepto y salio con el.

Después de un rato todos los que estaban en el cuarto donde estaba Milena bajaron hasta donde estaba el comedor, ahí estaban los demás integrantes de esa casa, al entrar al comedor todos, literalmente hablando, los voltearon a ver y Milena de lo nerviosa que estaba se escondió detrás de Slender y le apretó la mano por los nervios y el miedo que sentía en ese momento, tanto era así que deseo estar en aquel laboratorio de nuevo pero se tranquilizo y se relajo, después de todo si alguien la atacaba ella se podía defender, pero en vez de eso todos se le quedaron viendo como esperando a que se presentara primero ella, así que decidió presentarse primero.

-Hola, mi nombre es Milena Abelard y tengo 20-Se presento la chica con una sonrisa de nervios.

Todos sonrieron y se acercaron a ella para poder presentarse con Milena.

-HOLA SOY SALLY-Se presento una pequeña castaña.

-Yo soy Jeff the killer-Se presento un chico con una sonrisa mas ancha que la del mismo Joker.

Y así todos se presentaron con la chica peli blanca (me da flojera escribir tanto XD), la chica se sentó en el único lugar sabio que había en la mesa cuando llega algo así como un payaso un poco macabro pero Milena no se asusto ya que después de todo lo que había visto en ese día ya nada la sorprendía, el payaso se acerco con una sonrisa saludando a todos.

-HOLA FAMILIA-Grito a manera de saludo, todos le regresaron el saludo.

En ese momento miro a la nueva chica que estaba sentada a lado de su amiga Jill hablando muy animadamente, y fue hacia ellas para ver de que tanto hablaba su amiga con esa chica y para ver de quien se trataba, cuando estuvo ya cerca de ambas chicas el le hablo a su amiga.

-Hola Jill, quien es tu nueva amiga?-Pregunto el payaso con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ella es Milena, Slender la encontró en el bosque y se va a quedar aquí, así que se bueno Jack-Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio.

-Mucho gusto, como ya lo dijo Jill, mi nombre es Milena Abelard-Se presento otra vez la chica con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano.

-Igual, yo soy Laughing Jack-Se presento el payaso estrechando la mano de la chica con una sonrisa.

Después de ese saludo se sentó a lado de Milena y le hizo platica de lo que sea que se les viniera a la cabeza.

-A ver, que es lo que mas te da miedo?-Pregunto Laughing Jack curioso.

-Me dan miedo los payasos-Respondió Milena con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se llevo las dos manos a la boca-LO SIENTO MUCHO-Se disculpo apenada.

-Hay no te preocupes-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato platicando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y como Milena era la "nueva de la casa" por así decirlo tenia que compartir cuarto con el único que no tenia compañero de cuarto, que para su sorpresa resulto ser: Laughing Jack, su nuevo amigo, por lo que los dos se fueron a su habitación donde por desgracia (para ellos) solo tenia una cama por lo que tenían que compartir por mientras conseguían una cama para la chica, después de que Milena amenazara a Jack con romperle la cara si se atrevía a hacer algo indebido los dos se fueron a dormir, y todos se despidieron con un colectivo "buenas noches".


End file.
